Confiando en el amor
by crepusculo1216
Summary: Bella se muda a Nueva York para estudiar literatura y empezar su nueva vida, pero no se espera que en esta ciudad viva la persona que le cambiara su opinión sobre el amor


CAP.1 – Un nuevo comienzo

Hola mi nombre es isabella swan aunque todos me llaman Bella, desde que era muy pequeña mis Padres me decía así. Soy una estudiante de literatura que vive en New York, en realidad soy de forks Washington toda mi vida viví ahí junto a mis padres Charlie y René. Pero cuando cumplí los 19 me mude a la gran manzana para poder estudiar y vivir una vida más independiente, al Principio vivía sola en un pequeño departamento muy sencillo. Pero después todo fue cambiando Porque ya no estaba sola tenia a mi mejor amiga Rosie, la conocí en la universidad cuando recién Estaba empezando, ella estudia literatura igual que yo pero no es de las típicas chicas que leen Libros y estudian mucho. Ella es muy hermosa de pelo rubio como el sol y muy simpática, se podría decir que es todo lo que yo quisiera ser pero no me mal interpreten amo como soy pero Rosie es diferente por eso creo que somos muy amigas. Cuando empezamos a ser amigas decidimos vivir juntas y ayudarnos con los gastos, por un tiempo me mude al departamento de Rosalie que debo decir que era muy hermosa y mucho más amplio que el mío con una hermosa vista al central park la verdad que me gustaba mucho donde estaba con mi amiga, yo no me siento sola porque ella esta con migo para lo que necesitara siempre le conté todo lo que me pasaba con Rosalía no podía mentir no le podía ocultar nada

FLASH BACK

- Bella? , bella! Por qué lloras que sucede estas bien? Que ocurre bells!

- Nada Rosie vuelve a la cama no me pasa nada – dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas que caían a borbotones de mis muy rojos ojos

- Dime Bella ambas sabemos que no eres buena mintiendo, porfabor dime porfabooooor

- Es que ya es muy tarde enserio Rosie vuelve a tu habitación estoy bien – aunque creo que no se lo creyó porque en un segundo la encontré abrazándome y diciéndome que fuera cual fuera mi angustia todo estaría bien.

- Vamos Bella sé que no nos conocemos muy bien pero enserio yo ya sé que tu serás mi mejor amiga y quiero que sepas que te voy a apoyar en todo, vamos dime te ara bien sacarte esta angustia vamos dime…

-Es que nose por dónde empezar paso ya hace mucho fue cuando tenía 16, fue la primera vez que me enamore y que empecé a tener un novio – me aclare la garganta ya que estaba muy seca por tanto llora – se llamaba Jacob y iba a mi instituto, lo conocí porque mi mejor amiga victoria era muy amiga de sus amigos y un día en una fiesta ella me lo presento, y desde ese momento nunca más nos esparvamos íbamos a todos lados vivíamos felices hasta que un día…. – Me corte en ese momento de la historia por que las lágrimas empezaron a surgir pero Rosalie me animo par que continuara – Pero un día yo estaba en mi casa y ya avían pasado 2 días que no sabía nada de él y por una rara casualidad tampoco savia nada de Victoria, tanto así que fui a su casa para averiguar que le estaba pasando, toque dos veces el timbre y nadie contesto pasados 5 minutos decidí entrar por la puerta que daba a su patio…. Cuando por fin entre me quede helada – En ese momento empecé a llorar pero Rosalie seguía firme abrazándome y animándome a seguir – El... el estaba sentado en el pasto con… victoria besándose muy apasionadamente cuando por fin terminaron me vieron pero ya era muy tarde porque yo ya me había ido.

- Y que paso? , Volviste a saber de Él? – Pregunto Rosie muy bajito

- Si… siempre lo veía en el instituto y tanto el cómo victoria trataron de explicármelo todo pero lo que más me dolió fue que mi supuesta amiga me dijera que se enamoró de mi novio y que él también la amaba, eso me lastimo mucho y por muchos años estuve muy deprimida , mis padres ya no sabían que hacer conmigo hasta que un día cumplí los 19 y decidí irme de Forks y empezar una nueva vida acá en Nueva York, al principio cuando llegue seguía recibiendo llamadas y mails de los dos diciendo que era muy exagerada y que no tenía que seguir asiéndome la difícil pero después de unos mese todo paso aunque siempre me levanto con pesadillas o me quedo asta la madrugada pensando o llorando.

-Bella gracias por contármelo enserio yo sé que debe haber sido muy difícil para ti soportar todo esto pero créeme que todo pasara y porfabor no vuelvas ocultarme nada porque quiero ayudarte enserio Bells si?

- Gracias Rosie… - dije mientras sentía dentro de mí un alivio

Y así pasamos toda la noche riendo y contando cosas más alegres de nuestra niñez.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

desde ese momento supe que contaba con una hermana que me ayudaria y apoyaría en cualquiera de mis decisiones


End file.
